wizard101guidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax Novoa
Jax Novoa ''' is a new wizard male student that enrolls at Iridium High in Season 2 of Every Witch Way. He is the male and American counterpart of Mía Novoa. History Look out! This mystery man is already turning heads in the halls of Iridium High. With a charming personality and a knack for walking on the wild side, Jax is ready to graduate from new kid in school to Mr. Cool. Not to mention he has a motorcycle… oh, and powers! Physical Appearance Jax is shown to have very nice light tan skin with black Elvis inspired hair and brown eyes. Jax wears a black leather jacket with khaki pants and black combat boots. He also has a very strong Australian accent. Personality Jax is very quirky and is not afraid to ask questions. He is also very curious about everyone. Jax loves to use his powers. He also has shown his sensitive side especially around Emma. Relationships Francisco Alonso '''Principal Principal Alonso was the first person that Jax met at the school. Jax lied to Principal Alonso about having good grades. Jax even changed his grades with his powers to make it seem real. Principal Alonso has taken a liking to Jax. Emma Alonso Ex-Girlfriend She was the second person to meet Jax. Emma was assigned to show Jax around the school. Jax knows that Emma is a witch Emma even invited him to lunch and later met Andi. Jax would often follow Emma around and spy on her. He even offered to help Emma with her transportation spells. As of About a Wizard, Jax took the blame for the cloning spells to protect Emma and then Emma had kissed Jax and they are now a couple. They broke up in The Abyss and it turns out he was just using her to take over the Magic Realm. Katie Rice Friend Katie was the third person to meet Jax. She lied to Jax saying she was head panther and told him not to tell Maddie but Jax didn't know who Maddie was at the time. Sophie Johnson Friend Sophie was the fourth person to meet Jax. She finds Jax very attractive. Sophie along with Katie both told Jax they were a part of The Panthers and that they rule the school. Daniel Miller Enemy Daniel was the fifth person to meet Jax. Jax asked Diego and Daniel if they needed a new shark. Since Emma and Daniel dated and he knows now that her and Jax are together they aren't friends anymore and he is determined to get her back. Diego Rueda Frenemy Diego was the sixth person to meet Jax. Diego was questioning Jax about all the different strokes. He even made up one just to see if Jax knew what he was talking about. He was disgusted when he found out he was a Kanay. Andi Cruz Frenemy Jax and Andi haven't gotten along but became friends/acquaintances in Werewolves in Siberia as they're both Sharks and helped Emma remove the spell cast on her. Gigi Rueda Friend Jax met Gigi Rueda right after he met Katie and Sophie. Gigi had asked Jax 3 different questions: Where are you from? Are you single? and Were you snoodling with Emma Alonso? but she never gave Jax a chance to answer them. Maddie Van Pelt Enemy Maddie and Jax became enemies when they both had a magic duel in the cafeteria with Diego. Maddie considered it payback when Jax casted a spell on her without her powers at the time being. Evil Emma Ex-Girlfriend Evil Emma and Jax had their first kiss In Double Trouble. Evil Emma and Jax broke up in Emma vs. Emma when Jax betrayed her by giving Emma her powers back. Jax had a crush on her as soon as Emma cloned herself and Jax always preferred her to the real Emma. Evil Emma is only seen in a few episodes but Jax had always expressed feelings for her. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting'- Jax used his powers to send a text that looked like it came from Daniel's phone in Runaway Witch. He also used his powers to reverse Agamemnon's Spells on Emma in Werewolves in Siberia. Jax used his powers to fix the trap in The No-Sleep Sleepover. He also used his powers to make Andi stop talking in The Abyss. He also used his powers to reverse Desdemona's spell and free Gigi of from being her minion. **'Cloning' - Jax used his powers to created Jax Jr. of himself to do all the things he doesn't want to do like go to school, take a test, or stay at the math presentation. He also used his powers to create a clone to restrain Desdemona **'Remote viewing'- Jax used his powers to spy on Daniel. *'Conjuration'- Jax used his powers to conjure food for the food fight with Maddie Van Pelt in Missminion. He also used his powers to conjure a drink for Emma in Emma vs. Emma. *'Transformation'- Jax used his powers to turn Andi's tools into cupcakes. *'Animal Transformation'- Jax used his powers to turn another student into a mouse. *'Teleportation'- Jax used his powers to teleport from Emma's house in Runaway Witch. He also uses his powers to teleport in and out of Emma's house. He also used his powers to teleport out of Emma's house in Emma vs. Emma. *'Shapeshifting'- He used his powers to turn himself into a spider. *'Force Field'- He used his powers to create a force field around himself to protect himself from Maddie's powers in Missminion. *'Voice Imitation'- He used his powers to vocally imitate Mr. Alonso. *'Telekinesis'- in the first episode Jax of Hearts he was seen levitating a pen over the principles desk. Trivia *His magic is blue and black. *He swims for The Sharks. *He loves to use his powers. *He has a crush on Emma . *He kissed evil Emma in Double Trouble. *Jax tries to get in between Emma and Daniel 's love triangle. *He shows his softer side around Emma. *He is Ornithophobic which means he's afraid of birds. *He kissed Emma in About a Wizard. *He got his powers back in The Abyss. *He got dumped by Emma in The Abyss. *Elvis is his hair inspiration. *Jax claims that males are wizards but actuly Warlocks are the male equivalent to Witches. *He is the American and male counterpart of Mía Novoa. *He is portrayed by Rahart Adams. Gallery